Strength leveling
This article provides information about effective ways to train Attack, Strength, Defence, and Hitpoints through melee combat. This guide is organised into sections based on skill levels. For example, if the section header is Levels 20 to 30, you should begin training at the area with an Attack and Strength level of at least 20. Defence is also preferred to be at that level, but is not always required. The solution to lower Defence is to bring more food, or use food that heals more. General training notes *Use the best equipment you have and a weapon that has a style the monster you are fighting is weak to. For example, moss giants are weak to slash attacks, so it is a good idea to attack them with weapons that have a slash Attack type. *Members can complete Slayer tasks whenever possible to train Slayer while simultaneously training combat stats. *If your Magic level is high enough, it is suggested to bring teleportation runes if a quick escape is needed. *The Waterfall Quest will give you both 30 Attack and Strength if completed at level 3. Weapon Choice Some general rules to keep in mind when choosing a weapon: * In nearly all cases, choosing a weapon with an attack speed of 6 (2.4 second interval) will be the best choice. * During the lower levels, the best choice is likely the highest level scimitar that you are able to wield, due to its attack speed of 6. * Monster vulnerability may cause certain weapons to perform better than usual. Training Weapons in Order of Effectiveness: *Note: All 1-Handed Weapons will assume being paired with a Dragon Defender, due to its offensive bonuses. If you do not own one, the list will still hold true for the most part, but should serve more as a guideline. A notable alternative for higher leveled players is the Dragonfire Shield, however its 1 additional strength bonus does not outweigh the offensive bonuses of the Dragon Defender. **The two lower leveled weapons listed here, the Brine Sabre, and Rune Scimitar, will not include the bonuses of the Dragon Defender, as it is unlikely that someone using a Brine Sabre or Rune Scimitar will have access to it. *Before reaching the Rune Scimitar, it is recommended to train with the highest level Scimitar that is available to your level* Suggested training monsters Levels 1 to 10 Levels 10 to 20 Levels 20 to 30 Levels 30 to 50 Members option Levels 50 to 60 Free-to-play option Levels 40 to 75 Members option Levels 60 to 99 Alternative option This method is for players looking to train melee skills (preferably Strength) from levels 70 to 99 quickly. Players are required to first complete the quest Monkey Madness if not already done, must have 70 Attack and Defence, must have a full set of Dharok the Wretched's equipment, and at least 43 Prayer for Protect from Melee is required. Players are to travel to the Temple of Marimbo in Ape Atoll, and lower their health to inflict more damage with the Dharok's set (lowering health more significantly is better, but more dangerous) and activate the Protect from Melee prayer (note that Prayer potions are not needed because there is an altar in the Temple, so Prayer points are practically unlimited.) You can also activate skill-boosting Prayers such as Piety, or a combination of Ultimate Strength and Incredible Reflexes. Players will then proceed to attack the Monkey Guards there (beware that this is a multicombat area, so you can be attacked by more than one Guard at a time.) Another thing to take in to consideration is that you can not go through the Guards, you must go around them so make sure they don't lock you into one place (this is similar to the Brawler in the minigame Pest Control.) With the Dharok's set and lowered health you will inflict very high amounts of damage (possibly over 100 if you have boosting potions) thus you will gain massive amounts of experience. They also recharge their health every now and then, which provides even more experience. You will not be hit by the Guards because of your Protect from Melee prayer, but make sure you remember to recharge your Prayer points at the altar in the Temple every now and then when you are almost running out. Bring an anti-poison because there will be spiders that can poison you in the temple. It is not advised to train here if you are a lower level player and/or do not have a Dharok's set because the Monkey Guards are level 167, have high Defence levels, and recharge health so they are hard to hit without a strong weapon. Their attacks are quite accurate, with a max hit of 14 (which doesn't seem like a lot, but they attack in groups and can lock you into one place which can be very devastating without the Protect from Melee prayer, so remember to bring teletabs and/or runes for teleportation spells and food just in case such a scenario happens.